


Damn witches!

by cockleslovin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslovin/pseuds/cockleslovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas face a coven of witches and things backfire. Now Sam has to deal with a five year old Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn witches!

Dean could say he hated witches all he wanted, but Sam's hate for them has probably broken the meter.   
The brothers had found a coven of powerful witches and had no clue how to stop them this time, the magic they used was older than any other they'd dealt with so they called Cas in for help. Now with a plan and some angel mojo on their side the three went to take out the coven. And surprisingly it was easier than they thought, maybe because they had Castiel who could easily stop their spells but it just seemed… to easy.   
"Well, glad that's over. I hate witches." Dean said and went to Cas who stood in the far corner of the room nearest the door. Sam turned to them and started to make his way over when a bright flash lite up the room around them, and lost sight of his brother and angel.   
"Dean! Cas!" Sam yelled, shielding his eyes from the light. Once the light died down Sam rose and hurried over to where the others stood before and found something very unexpected. Dean and Castiel were still both there but less than half the size they normally are. Dean was huddled over Cas' smaller form in a shielding stance, always the protector. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other with puzzled faces.   
"You…" Dean said, his voice a much higher version of his old one and pointing at Cas' 5 year old face and then looked at his own small hand. "Damn witches!" he yelled his tiny hand balling into a fist.   
"Dean?!" Sam asked, and Dean looked way up at him.   
"Great. As if you weren't tall before…" Dean grimaced and Sam couldn't help but smile at his now 'little' brothers cute expression. "Cas are you ok?" Dean asked his friend who turned his big blue eyes to both of the brothers and Sam couldn't believe that when Jimmy was a child he didn't get everything he wanted with just a look.   
"I believe we've been tricked." He deadpanned and Dean rolled his eyes.   
"You think?!" Dean said throwing his small hands in the air.   
"The spell will wear off in a day or so. But until then… I feel we should go somewhere safe. My powers have also been striped in this state and I cannot protect us." Cas explained quickly and looked at Sam expectantly.   
"Oh, well come on then," Sam said quickly, coming out of his shocked state and lead the way out the door for the two boys. He wrestled Dean into the back seat of the impala with Cas, insisting that he was too small to ride in the front and that got him a dirty look. He started driving back to the motel but Dean chimed in the back seat.   
"We want burgers Sammy! PLEASE?!" the plea made him roll his eyes and he looked in the rearview mirror at the pair of them and Dean was whispering something to Cas, who then gave Sam his big blue eyed puppy stare and Sam caved, making a detour into a mcdonalds. "Yay! Good job Cas." Dean cheered and gave Cas a high five. Sam shook his head and ordered them both happy meals and went back to the motel room, setting them down to eat while he warded the room with sigils.   
By the time he had all the symbols properly drawn and he turned back to the two, they were both sitting on Dean's bed playing with the matchbox cars that came with their happy meals. Dean was making car noises, as he ran the tiny car over his leg, across the bed and then up Cas' arm., while Cas just sat there contently watching. Even in a five year olds body he still acted the same. Until Dean ran the car over his shoulder and he cringed away a little and Dean curiously ran the car over the same spot getting the same reaction, a tiny strained smile pulling at Cas' lips. "Are you ticklish?" Dean asked awestruck and Cas gave him his best glare, of course now it was just funny to see rather than threatening if he were fully grown with the full fury of God in his eyes.   
"NO!" he shouted back and crossed his arms.   
"Oh man yes you are!" Dean cried and tackled the other boy, and wiggled his fingers over Cas' shoulders, and torso and belly till he was howling with laughter. Dean giggled along with him, and Sam, reluctantly, had to come over and help Cas out. He hadn't seen Dean like this in ages if ever, and normally it was a rare moment when Castiel would even crack a half smile, and now he was so carefree and laughing, even if it was provoked.   
"Alright Dean, come on." Sam said and pulled him away from the dark haired boy beneath him. Cas sat up, breathing heavily and huffed at Dean and stuck his tongue out at him.   
"Hey!" Dean yelled and stuck his own tongue out at him and Sam rolled his eyes at them.   
"Seriously?" Sam asked and they both looked up at him with similar dirty looks and stuck their tongues out at him instead of each other. "Ok, apparently being turned into 5 year olds physically has turned your brains into little kids too." Sam grumbled and turned back around to the tv and turned it on for them to watch something to occupy the time before bed. "You guys want to watch a movie or…" he began to ask but Dean cut him off.  
"LOONEY TUNES!" he yelled excitedly and Cas gave him a confused look. "It's great!" Dean told him and Sam sighed, finding cartoon network and sure enough looney tunes was on.   
They probably sat through 2 hours of bugs bunny and daffy duck bickering and the roadrunner and coyote to last Sam a lifetime when he blearily turned toward a much quieter Dean and Castiel. Both of the boys had fallen asleep, Dean leaning back against one of the large pillows and Cas resting against his side their little arms around each other. Sam smiled softly and took the top cover off his bed and covered them up with it, turning off the tv and got into his own bed. 

A small sliver of sun beam crossed the room and Dean blinked tiredly, shifting about and realized there was someone next to him. He looked over and his suspicions were confirmed, the dark messy hair of his angel nestled into his side. He became more aware of the situation, the spell had worn off and they were back to normal but he didn't feel like moving away just yet. God forbid someone find him being caught in this chick flick moment but he couldn't help but stroke a hand through Cas' soft spikes of hair, his hair unruly from sleep. Blue eyes blinked up at him and a slow smile crept onto his face as Cas' practically nuzzled his head into his palm, like a great cat and yawned, laying his head back down.   
"Morning to you to Cas." He said softly and sank down, wrapping an arm around the angel's body again and decided to sleep a little longer, not seeing the harm in staying like this as long as he was allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of fun writing this fic. comments are love.


End file.
